This Time Imperfect
by Lost Prophet Seishin
Summary: Part three of three. Based on the song by AFI


This is the final part. The conclusion of the three part Sonic series.

I do not own Sonic and Co. And "This Time Imperfect" was written and © by AFI

Also note that the website screwed up the lyrics, sort of.

* * *

**This Time Imperfect**

It has been one month. One month ago since Sonic brutally murdered Doctor Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a. Eggman, after Eggman had killed his friends. Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Cream the rabbit and her chao, Cheese, Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the bat, and the love of Sonic's life, Amy Rose, were all the victims of Eggman's cruel assassination attempt for true reasons unknown. Sonic did not care if there was a motive or not at the time, all he wanted was vengeance. He did receive justice for a moment when he ripped Eggman's heart and crushed it in his bare hands. But, Sonic felt guilt and remorse for taking another life, even if that life he was evil. Then, for a short time, he disappeared.

A short while later, he was seen in bar, far off from the city of Station Square, where Sonic resided. It was during a small celebration of Eggman's death. It was said Sonic was there but in robes to hide himself from the people. They were proud of him killing the evil scientist, but he himself wasn't. Sonic hated himself for taking a life away. He felt that he had stooped to Eggman's level. In fact, the guilt sunk into Sonic so much that he went into depression and had suicidal tendencies.

He even tried to slit his wrists to end his life, but instead of that, he made cuts on his arms and let the wounds bleed. Luckily the wounds were not fatal, but they would have been if had cut in one of the right places. He felt that he wasn't even worthy enough to die. And he also felt that it was his destiny to roam the earth as a lost soul.

Another month has passed. The memories of him seeing his friend's corpses and of him ruthlessly slaughtering Eggman were burned in his brain, making him forget all of the good things in life that had happened. He is once again in the desert. He had entered a few towns for water and some food but then he left without a word and returned to the wasteland.

_"I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid,  
Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue."_

Sonic walked around the desert once again, wishing he could die. But he knew he just couldn't. He deserved to be punished here and now and then punished again when he would die. Then there would be true justice. But sadly, nobody understood why he was saddened. They only knew that Eggman killed his loved ones and he killed Eggman. They didn't know how Sonic killed him. They didn't know that he killed him with fury and wrath, not out of justice. As Sonic walked, he noticed a huge cave up ahead. He walked towards there to rest for the time being.

Sonic entered the cave. It must have been multiple stories high and stalagmites were ironically forming in the desert cave. But that wasn't important. In fact, nothing was important at this point. He sighed depressingly as he placed his back on a wall and slowly descended until he hit the ground and sat down. He was going to curl up into a ball and cry, until he saw something of a shrine not too far from him.

"Huh? What's that?" Sonic thought as he let his curiosity get a hold of him.

_"There are no flowers, no, not this time,  
There will be no angels gracing the lines,_

_Just these stark words I find.  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you, could I only speak,_

_Just how much this hurts me."_

He walked farther and farther into the cavern, to find out what was within that mysterious shrine. He knew one thing about it and that was that it wasn't the Master Emerald shrine. So if not that, then what? He had to know what it was.

He walked at a slightly faster pace. He did not know how deep this cavern was, but it didn't matter. All he wanted to do was find out what was there. Then, he finally made it. The shrine wasn't much of a shrine. In fact, it wasn't a shrine at all. It was just some capsule surrounded by rubble.

The capsule beeped and the door of it opened. Steam flew out of it, like it was a sauna. There was a shadow a figure inside of it. Sonic's eyes widened at the sight of it.

_"I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I loved, I'm make believe,  
Imagined heart, I disappear seems,  
No one will appear here and make me real."_

The figure was an abomination to mother nature herself! Not only that, but the figure was like all of his friends combined! The head contained Amy's face, Shadow's quills, Cream's ears, and Knuckles's dreadlocks. The torso had Rouge's body and wings, and Tails's tails. The arms were Amy's, the hands were Knuckles's, and the legs and feet were Shadow's.

Sonic was shocked to see this kind of being. It was like a Picasso painting with his friends all together, literally. It was frightening, yet he was happy to see the parts of them that he remembers, especially the face of his beloved Amy. But, this face… this face was cold and harsh as ice. So cold, that it sent shivers down Sonic's spine. Then… the female spoke.

"Are you Sonic?" she asked in a cold, dark, yet feminine voice.

"Ye… ye… yes." Sonic said in a combination of shock and fear.

The female figure ran towards him with the same speed as himself. She then gave him a hard punch to his face, which sent him flying into a wall.

She then said, "Die, murderer."

_"There are no flowers, no, not this time,  
There will be no angels gracing the lines,_

_Just these stark words I find.  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you, could I only speak,_

_Just how much this hurts me."_

Sonic groaned in pain as he fell on his knees, but was kicked in the stomach by the female.

"How… did you know… that I killed someone?" he asked in pain.

"Because you killed my father." she growled before she kneed him in the face.

"ARGH!" Sonic yelped as he felt the pain and landed with his back on the ground. "You mean… Eggman was… your father? But… that can't be. You're… Amy… and Tails… and Knuckles… and Shadow… and Rouge… and Cream."

"My father, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, got just a little blood from your friends to create me. And you slaughtered him just for a hint of blood. Their DNA was fused together to create me. And in one short month, I have grown to this, and my growth will slow down to a more normal rate. And by the way… I am neither of them. I am not one of your pathetic friends. I am my own being and I will avenge my father." she growled.

Sonic stood up and growled at the woman. "They… are not… PATHETIC! You're pathetic if you think Eggman just took a little blood! He killed them! He slaughtered them! And he did it like a madman worse than he would do!"

The female's emotionless expression changed to fury. She snarled at Sonic like a wild animal. "You will die now."

They both ran to each other great speed and their fists clashed.

_"I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams,  
You don't care that it haunts me."_

Blood was dripping down Sonic's hand. The impact of the female's Knuckles-like fist dug right into his skin and caused two wounds on his hands. Sonic groaned in pain as he felt the spike-like knuckles enter his hand. The female smirked demonically and punched Sonic into the wall.

"You will suffer for you killing my father… and now… it will begin." the female said evilly as she walked towards the weakened Sonic. But, all of a sudden, she stopped.

Sonic looked at the female in an odd way. He noticed that she was groaning in pain and holding her head as if she had a migraine.

"What's going on?" Sonic thought. "Why is she acting like this?"

"No… stop… I must… kill him…" the female growled in her head as memories of Sonic and Amy and their friends flooded into her mind.

She thought of Sonic and Tails working together, Sonic and Knuckles play fighting, Sonic and Shadow racing, Sonic and Cream talking, Sonic and Rouge also talking, and Sonic and Amy loving each other. The memories of Amy and Sonic were the majority of memories. They were hugging, kissing, cuddling, and going out. Then, the final memory of Amy came; when she was dying and Sonic was by her side, crying.

The tears began to flow through the female's eyes. "So… Sonic… Sonikku-kun…" she said in a voice that was familiar to Sonic.

"Amy?" Sonic gasped.

"No! Why did I say that! I hate him! I hate Sonic! He killed my father!" her voice yelled inside of her head.

"You do not understand." another voice inside of the female's head said.

"What! Who the fuck are you!" her voice yelled again.

"I love Sonic with all my heart. If you think you only gained my face… you're wrong."

The female's eyes widened from shock. "You mean that…"

"Yes. My name is Amy Rose. Now your name is that because you gained my soul. I could never leave Sonic like this, and it's partially my fault for him ending up like this. I was the voice who told him to use the emeralds and to kill Eggman. But I gave him a warning not to become like him, but I should've known that after seeing the ones close to you become corpses, you can't help but feel hate."

"No… no… NO! It can't be true! My father was a brilliant man who just took a drop of blood to create me! He didn't kill anyone!" the female screamed in her head.

"He did. I'm not a liar. That's the truth."

The female began to shed more tears in reality. "No… if all that… is true… then… I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE HIM!" she cried inside her head.

"Then… let your true self become one with your false self, the one that Eggman wanted you to become."

The female sniffled. "Yes, I will. I won't become a weapon to be used. I want… to be… normal."

"You are… now."

_"There are no flowers, no, not this time,  
There will be no angels gracing the lines,_

_Just these stark words I find.  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you, could I only speak,_

_Just how much this hurts me,  
Just how much this hurts me,  
Just how much you..."_

"Sonikku-kun!"

Sonic slowly and weakly got up. "Amy… is that you?"

The female's voice was exactly the same as Amy's! Not only that, but she called him by Amy's pet name for Sonic. It had to be Amy; there was no other explanation.

"Yes… it's me." Amy, in her new body, said as tears flowed down her face.

Sonic was crying as well. Both his and her eyes were like waterfalls that looked like they were flooded. The two ran to each other while crying from both joy and sorrow, for they both were glad they were together again, but were sad because of the misery they went through the past while.

"Amy… I promise you this… I'll never let you go… never in a million years." Sonic said.

"That goes the same to me." Amy replied.

"I love you, Amy." Sonic said, looking Amy straight in the eye.

"I love you too, Sonic." Amy said in the same way.

They then held each other in a tight embrace and kissed each other on the lips, thankful to be together again and thankful that now their lives will be peaceful and joyful.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
